


Hetalia: The Nutcracker Prince

by PrincessofDreams123



Series: Hetalia One-Shots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2P North Italy (Hetalia), Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Clara was unable to spend much time with her boyfriend Matthew on Christmas Eve and she was very sad. However, that night strange things began to happen in her apartment and a familiar story begins to unfold...  A Hetalia adaption of the Christmas classic!





	Hetalia: The Nutcracker Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia or The Nutcracker and the Mouse King. They belong to Hidekazu Himaruya and E.T.A. Hoffman respectively. I also don’t own the Nutcracker Ballet. They belongs to their respective owners.(c) I only own my OCs. 
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Here is the cast, just in case you get confused:
> 
> Marie - Clara Meadows
> 
> Nutcracker - Canada(Matthew)
> 
> Herr Drosselmeyer - Romania(Vladimir)
> 
> Rat/Evil King - 2p!Italy (Luciano)
> 
> Rats and mice - 2p!Germany(Lutz) and Japan(Kuro) and real mice
> 
> Toy Soldiers - America(Alfred), England(Arthur), France(Francis), Annika Benton, Germany(Ludwig), Prussia(Gilbert)
> 
> King & Queen of Snow - Norway(Lukas) and Bloom Smithens
> 
> Snowflake Knights - Sweden(Berwald), Denmark(Matthias), Iceland(Emil), and Finland(Tino)
> 
> Guards by the gate - Switzerland(Vash) and Liechtenstein(Lili)
> 
> Sugarplum Fairy and Cavalier - Belgium(Emma) and Romano(Lovino)
> 
> Chocolate - Spain(Antonio) and Alexandra Meadows
> 
> Coffee - Turkey(Sadik)
> 
> Tea - China(Yao), Hong Kong(Leon) and Amy Fletcher
> 
> Mother Ginger and Gingersnaps - Hungary(Elizabeta) and the Micronations
> 
> Marzipan - North Italy(Feliciano) and Nadia Walker
> 
> Candy Canes - Russia(Ivan), The Batics(Toris, Ravis and Eduard) and Ann Marie Wilson.
> 
> Dewdrop and Cavalier - Monica Abbot and Japan(Kiku)

     The snow was gently falling outside the building where World Meetings were held.  The sun had set and the stars sparkled in the indigo sky.  Christmas light lit up the windows and doorways, giving a sense of magic in the air.  The countries and some of their human friends were gathering here for a special get-together.  No, it was not a meeting.   Everyone had the sense not to call a World Meeting on Christmas Eve.  This was a Christmas party, so the    It looked nations could(hopefully) spend some time together peacefully before Christmas.  They had invited some of their human friends too.  Soon almost everyone had arrived.  
  
    Soon, the Meadows sisters had pulled up in their car.  They were among the last to arrive.  They were not used to driving in the snow, so they were running a little late.  Once they parked outside the large building, they hurried inside.  “Why does it have to be so cold?!” Alex complained as they went inside.  
  
    “Well, it’s a winter night Alex.  I told you to wear the warmer coat,” Clara replied as they hung up their coats in the entry room.  Alex groaned in response and Clara giggled.  They walked into the main room and smiled upon seeing all their friends.  The room was all aglow, and it was very cozy.  There was a large Christmas tree in the center of the room and a long table with delicious food.  Everyone was talking and laughing.  For once, no one was fighting.  It looked like the perfect Christmas party.    
  
        Alex blushed and smiled as her boyfriend Spain came over.  “Feliz Navidad, chicas!” He said cheerfully.  He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.  “Good evening mi amor.”  
  
        Alex blushed hard but smiled.  “Good evening Toni.”  Clara also greeted Antonio.  
  
        “Hermosa, you’re shivering!  Are you cold?”  Antonio asked worriedly.  
  
        “Just not used to the snowy weather,” she replied.    
  
        “We must get you warmed up.  Señorita Clara, may I steal your sister away?” The smiling Spaniard asked the elder sister.  
  
    Clara smiled.  “Sure.  Have a lovely time!”  
  
    “You too!” both Alex and Antonio replied before the Spaniard whisked Alex over to a loveseat to cuddle.    
  
Clara decided to find her boyfriend.  It was their first Christmas Eve as a couple, and she was very excited for it.  She soon found him by the window and walked over to him.  “Hi, Mattie!”  
  
    Matthew turned around and smiled.  “Hey, Clara.  How are you?”  
  
    “Excited for Christmas.  You?”  
  
    “Same.  I’m glad you’re here.”  
  
    “I’m happy to see you.”  
  
    “Me too.” Clara smiled and blushed.  
  
    “Shall we?” asked Matthew, offering Clara his arm.  Clara nodded, took it and they walked into the party.  They spent time talking, drinking hot chocolate and watching the snow fall outside.  They were enjoying themselves greatly.  However, Canada’s phone rang after a couple of hours.  It was his boss.  Canada sighed.  “I need to take this Clara.  It’s my boss.”  
  
    “I understand,” Clara said, and let him go take the call.  When Canada came back, he looked upset.  “I’m so sorry Clara.  I have to go now.  My boss needs me.  We need to finish some stuff before Christmas.  I’m so sorry.”  
  
    “Oh…. I understand,” Clara sighed.  She was disappointed but realized that his work as a nation came first.  “Will you be free on Christmas?  They can’t make you work then.”  
  
    “No, this is so I can be free on Christmas.  I know you visit your parents on Christmas, but I can see you after.  You can come over to my place if you want?”  Canada felt bad but wanted to make it up to her.  
  
    “Yes, please.  Thank you, Mattie,” Clara said smiling and hugged him.  “Be safe.  And Merry Christmas.”  
  
    Canada hugged her back.  “Merry Christmas Clara.  You be careful too.”  They shared a gentle kiss before Canda left, leaving Clara alone.  Clara frowned but decided to try to enjoy the party still.  However, most of the countries she knew well were busy.  Her human friends were spending time with their significant others.  Well, in Amy’s case, it was her boyfriend Yao and her niece and nephew.    
  
        Clara continued watching the snow fall when she heard a voice call out to her.  “Mademoiselle Clara!”  It was France.  
  
        Clara smiled upon seeing her friend.  “Merry Christmas France!”  France gave her a hug.    
  
        “Merry Christmas Cherie!  I thought I’d come see how mon petit Matthieu and his dear Clara are doing!.. Where is Matthieu?”  France asked when he didn't see Canada.  
  
        “His boss called him away for work.  He left early.”  Clara replied.  
  
France was appalled.  “How horrible!  Making him work on Christmas Eve!”  
  
        “I know.  But at least he doesn't have to work on Christmas Day.”  
  
        “Well, that is true.  But I cannot let you be alone Clara!  You must come with us!”  And France led her back to where he was talking with their friends.  He made sure Clara was not alone the rest of the evening.  However, he was still upset.  ‘How could anyone deny two lovers time together on Christmas Eve?’ He thought.  As the country of love, he could not allow it.  Later, he snuck away from the group so seek help from his friend, a fellow romantic.  “Oh, Romania!”

~<3~

  
        After the party, everyone returned home.  At their apartment, the Meadows sisters watched some classic Christmas movies, ate some cookies and then got ready for bed.  Their Christmas tree was all light up with colorful lights, casting a lovely glow on the room.  On the mantle, there was a fresh garland.    
  
        There also a nutcracker.  Clara had gotten it when she danced the part of Marie in the Nutcracker Ballet as a teen.  However, tonight, Clara thought it looked different tonight.  Instead of white hair and deep blue eyes, it looked like it had blonde hair and lavender eyes.  “No, that can’t be.  I must just be fatigued,” she said to herself.  Then she and her sister went to sleep.  
  
         _THUMP!_   That is what woke Clara later that night.  “Wha…” she said sleepily.  _THUMP!_   She heard it again.  Curious, she got up, slipped on her slippers and pulled her robe over her nightgown and went to see what it was.  In the main room of the apartment, all seemed still, but she still heard the noise.  Then, Clara saw a shadow on top of the grandfather clock given to her and her sister by their grandparents.  It was Romania!    
  
        “Vladimir?!  What are you doing up there?!  And what are you doing in our apartment?  Come down right now and stop trying to scare us!”  Clara said, not happy about him breaking in.  
  
        “You don’t see it, do you draga?  Here, let me help,” he said with a mischievous smirk.  He waved his arms, and a swirl of bright magic surrounded Clara.  She was so startled she stumbled and fell.  As she fell, the magic faded, and everything seemed much larger.  She landed at the foot of the unusually huge Christmas tree.    
  
        “I-I’ve shrunk!  VLAD!”  She yelled.  But he was nowhere to be seen.  Instead, Clara heard the sound of metal clashing against metal.  She turned to her side and saw her Nutcracker had come to life!  He was fighting a strange figure with a dark crown and a ratskin cape over tan clothes. The stranger had red hair, red eyes and a mouth that wore an evil sneer. Two others dressed in rat skins were nearby, along with several real mice.  “Am I dreaming?”  She pinched herself to make sure.  “Ow!”  She was awake.  “This is happening…”  
  
        The sinister figure cackled.  “Your fate is sealed, Prince of the Dolls!  I will have my revenge!  You’ll never return to your kingdom!”  
  
        “That’s what you think, you despicable rat!” replied the Nutcracker, in a familiar sounding voice.    
  
        The Nutcracker’s sword clashed with the figure’s staff, in a heated battle.  Once Clara got over she shock, she knew she had to help her Nutcracker.  She ran up to them and yelled at the stranger, “Leave him alone!”  Both the figure and the Nutcracker stopped to look at her.  The figure smirked and approached her, causing her to take a step back.  
  
        “Well, well, well.  It seems the bella has woken up and has come to help her Nutcracker.  How cute!”  He said mockingly.  He lifted her chin to look at her face.  Clara was spooked and slapped him across the face.  
  
        “Don’t you dare touch me!”  Clara snapped.    
  
        The man was stunned for a second then chuckled darkly.  “Beautiful and feisty!  Mi piace!  I think I should make you my queen.”  
  
        “Never!”  Clara yelled.  She turned to run, but he moved faster and grabbed her.  “Let me go!”  The figure held her against him and used the staff to block her way.  
  
        The Nutcracker was horrified.  “Leave her alone, Rat King!  Your fight is with me!”    
  
        “No, I don’t think so.”  
  
        “MROW!”  All of a sudden a large tabby cat appeared.  She startled the Nutcracker, frightened the Rat King, but Clara was relieved to see her.  
  
        “Twyla!  Thank goodness!  Help!”  Twyla was Clara’s cat.  As if sensing her human was in danger, she hissed and swatted at the Rat King.  The Rat King let go in terror, and Clara ran to the other side of the room, closer to the tree.  With the Rat King distracted, the Nutcracker attacked.  The Rat King came to his senses and blocked the attack, and the battle resumed.  Twyla, being a smart kitty, got an idea and followed Clara to the tree.  She used her claws to open a box under it.  Inside were some toy soldiers that Clara and Alex were going to give to their “nephew.”(Their friend Brian’s young son.).  When the box was open, they filed out.  The commander was the first to comprehend the situation.  “Your Highness!” She(yes she!) called out to the Nutcracker.    
  
        The Nutcracker heard her and replied, “Commander Benton!  Rally the troops!”  
  
        “Yes, sir!  Alright boys, we must defend ourselves and this home against the Rat King and his fiendish followers!”  The woman commanded the soldiers.    
  
        “Yes, ma’am!”  They cried and drew their various weapons.  Clara was relieved Twyla had thought to release the soldiers, but she did not want to stand by while everyone else protected her home.    
  
        She tapped the commander’s shoulder.  “What can I do ma’am?”  She asked.  
  
        “Hmm, well we need ammunition and a way to fire it.  See if you can find something.”  
  
        “Got it!”  Clara looked at the tree and soon found some candies that had been dropped.  They were almost the same size as cannonballs now.  She also found one of her hair ribbons.  She called to two of the soldiers.  “Can you two help me with this?”  
  
        “Oui mademoiselle!” One replied and they came over while the others charged the mice.    
  
        “Please hold each end out as tight as you can!”  They did as they were told.  Clara took a piece of candy and held it and the middle of the ribbon as far back as she could before firing at the mice and knocking one out.  
  
        “A slingshot! Kesesesese!  You are one smart Frau!” One of the soldiers said with a grin.    
  
        “Thanks!”  Clara replied and continued to fire at the army of mice.  At first, the battle went to the soldiers, but soon they ran out of ammunition, and the mice started to overwhelm the soldiers.  The other two men wearing rat skins were not helping matters.  “This is bad!  How do we stop the Rat King?!  What’s his weakness?!”  Clara asked Commander Benton.    
  
        “You need to break his staff!  It’s magic, and he is powerless without it!  Go!  Alfred and I will cover you!”  The commander replied and she and said shoulder distracted the mice while Clara raced to where the Nutcracker and Rat King were battling.    
  
        The Nutcracker fought bravely, but the Rat King fighting dirty and the Nutcracker’s strength was waning.  “Now you will perish, Nutcracker!”  Cried the villain, about to deal the final blow.  
  
        “Hey, Rat!”  Clara yelled from behind him.  As the Rat King turned around, Clara took off her slipper and threw it at him.  It hit him in the face, causing him to stumble back and drop his staff.  Clara grabbed the staff and ran.  
  
    “Get back here!” The Rat King yelled, and he started to chase her.  Clara ran into the kitchen, looking for something that might break the golden staff.  Then she noticed one of Alex’s earrings on the floor she had lost earlier.  It had a real diamond in it.  Then it struck Clara.  Diamond was one of the hardest known minerals, harder than gold!  She ran towards the earring, hoping this would work.  The Rat King was closing in on her.  One of the soldiers, with blond, slicked back hair, fired a toy bullet from his rifle to distract him.  Clara hit the staff against the diamond as hard as she could.  The staff started to crack.  The Rat King stumbled.  Clara hit it again, then a third time.  The staff finally snapped in half!    
  
        “NOOOOO!” Yelled the villain as a light surrounded him.  When it faded, he had turned into a rat!  The two men with him had turned into rats as well.  Twyla hissed and chased the rats and mice right into a hole in the wall and out of the apartment.  The toy soldiers jumped and cheered.  Alfred whooped and lifted the commander into his arms, grinning from ear to ear.  Commander Benton blushed and scolded him.    
  
        Clara ran over to her Nutcracker to make sure he was alright.  When she reached him, a bright, beautiful light surround him, and everyone went silent.  When the light faded, in the Nutcracker’s place, stood Matthew Williams!  The soldiers cheered again, even more joyfully.  Clara was in shock.  ‘How can this be?’ she thought.  
  
    Matthew look at himself in amazement before breaking into a big smile.  He gently took Clara’s hands in his and smiled lovingly at her.  “Clara, are you alright?”  
  
    “Y-Yes, I’m alright.  Are you alright Mattie?” she asked.  
  
    “I am now.  Thank you so much for setting me free Clara,” Matthew replied and held her close.  Clara blushed bright red but hugged him back.  
  
    A soldier with green eyes and rather large eyebrows coughed to gain Matthew’s attention.  “Your Highness, I’m sorry to interrupt, but we should start our journey back to the Land of Sweets.”  
  
    “Land of Sweets?  ‘Your Highness?’ I don’t understand Mattie,” Clara said, very confused.  
  
    Matthew rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  “I guess you want an explanation for all this, eh?  Well you see, I’m the Prince of the Land of Sweets.  The Rat King has been an enemy of my kingdom for a long time now.  He would cast these horrible spells that put my subjects in danger.  I’ve always had to find ways to break his spells.  I guess the last time was the last straw for him.  The counterspell to one curse required a particular nut, but no one could crack it.  I managed to break it with a special kind of stick(guess what kind. ;)), and when he found out, he turned me into the Nutcracker and cast me away.”  
  
    “I’m so sorry Mattie.  I had no idea....”  
  
    “It’s not your fault Clara.  But now I’m free, and we can return home.”  
  
    “I see.  Well, safe journey Mattie,” Clara said, her heart heavy at the thought of him leaving.  She didn’t have any right to keep him here, though.  When she began to turn away, Matthew took her into his arms again.    
  
    “Clara, come with me, please.  We’ll go to the Land of Sweets together,” he pleaded, his face a light shade of pink, a little surprised at how bold he was acting.  “Please?  I’ve waited so long to ask you.”  
  
    Clara went positively as red as a rose.  She just couldn’t turn away from the love in Matthew’s lavender eyes.  Her heart fluttering, she nodded and gave a shy smile. “Y-Yes.”  
  
    Matthew’s eyes widened with joy.  “Thank you, Clara!”  Grinning, he gently took her hand, and they followed the soldiers through a crack in the wall, beginning their journey.

~<3~

  
    Clara was beginning to wish she had worn warmer clothes.  Apparently, to get to the Land of Sweets, they had to travel through the Land of Snow.  The cold didn’t seem to affect Matthew or the soldiers that much, but she was freezing.  Matthew noticed this and took off his coat.  “Here, put this on Clara.  You need it more than me,” he said, helping her put it on.  It was large on Clara, but it was warm.  
  
    “Thank you, Mattie.  But won’t you be cold now?” Clara asked.  
  
    Matthew chuckled.  “Nope, the cold doesn’t bother me.”  As they continued,  Clara took in the beauty of the snowy forest.  The trees were all Christmas trees, and they all smelled of peppermint.  The snow sparkled like tiny jewels, and the star-studded sky was a lovely shade of midnight blue.  She was breathless.  
  
    Commander Annika Benton spoke up.  “Your Highness, if I may, we should call for the Snow King and Queen so we can go home.”  
  
    “O-Oh, y-yes of course,” replied Matthew.  “G-Go ahead, Commander.”  
  
    The commander took out a small bugle and blew a long note.  After a few moments, two figures emerged from the trees, dressed in ice blue and snowy white and wore silver crowns on their heads.  The soldiers and Matthew bowed to the Royals, and Clara followed suit and curtsied.  The Queen smiled warmly at them.  “Your Highness!  You and your soldiers have returned at last!  Oh, what a joyous day!  Oh!  Who’s this young lady with you?”  
  
    “This is Clara Meadows.  She helped us defeat the Rat King and she broke the spell on me.”  Matthew replied and wrapped his arm around Clara.  Clara blushed and nodded shyly.    
  
    “Pleased to meet you, Miss Meadows.  I am Bloom, and this is my husband, Lukas.  Thank you so much for saving the Prince.” The Queen said while holding Clara’s hands.  
  
    Lukas gave a barely there smile as well.  “Yes, thank you, Miss.  That was a very brave thing you did.”  
  
    “I-It was j-just the right thing to do,” Clara said modestly.    
  
    “Well, we must get you to the Land of Sweets quickly!” said the Snow Queen excitedly.  “Everyone will be waiting for all of you!”  She clapped her hands, and four snowflakes fell from the sky.  When they landed, they turned into four young men.  
  
    “Our noble knights shall escort you,” declared the Snow King.  “Please follow us.”  Then the group walked to a clearing where a beautiful red sleigh pulled by six white horses was waiting.  “This will take you to the Metropolis.”  
  
    “Thank you, Your Majesties,” replied Matthew.  The soldiers filed into the sleigh and then Matthew helped Clara into it before he followed.  One knight with kind, violet eyes sat in front and took the reins, the other three knights standing alongside the sleigh.  The driver flicked the reins, and the horses took off soaring into the sky, the other three knights flying alongside.  
  
    “Safe journey!” called the Snow Queen and she and her beloved King waved after them from down below, until the sleigh was out of sight.

~<3~

  
    They flew for a long time, over a vast sea (made of almond milk), before the land was sighted.  This land was unlike any Clara had ever seen.  The sand on the beach looked like gold dust and the meadow nearby was made of candy.  The leaves in the trees of a forest were gold and silver, and an orange river ran through it.  There were many more wondrous things to be seen on their flight, such as a gingerbread village, a chocolate city, fields that smelled of tea, a lake that shone like a mirror and many more magical sights.  Soon, the great metropolis was within sight.  It was a great city, made from almost every sweet thing you can imagine.  The sleigh landed outside a gate made of sugared fruits and hard candies.  Matthew, Clara, and the soldiers got out of the sleigh and thanked the four knights.  The Knights smiled and wished them well before returning to their land.  
  
    The guards at the gates of the city were overjoyed to see their prince return.  The invited everyone into the city and told them to go to the Palace, where the Royal Court awaited them.  They went there straight away.  The city was full merriment and joy; everyone was cheering for them as they went by.  Soon they reached the palace.  It was an absolutely gorgeous place that was on a small hill above the city.  The towers shone like crystal, and they were all the colors of the sunset.  Flowered vines bloomed along the towers, and a beautiful garden grew outside.    
  
    Once they entered the front doors, cheering erupted from the large crowd inside.  Matthew and the soldiers waved and smiled as they walked towards the thrones at the other end of the room.  Clara blushed and hid behind her hair, not used to this much attention.  Two people were waiting at the throne.  One was a beautiful blonde fairy in a plum colored dress, and the other was a brown-haired man in golden clothing.  The fairy ran over to Matthew and hugged him while smiling joyfully.  “Prince Matthew!  You’ve returned at last!” she cried.  
  
    Matthew smiled.  “Thank you so much for looking after the kingdom in my absence Emma.”  Matthew then introduced Clara to Emma, the Sugar Plum Fairy and Lovino, her cavalier.  They had watched over the Land of Sweets while Matthew was cursed.  They were also grateful to Clara for saving Matthew.  Emma invited Matthew and Clara to sit on the thrones for the celebration.  The soldiers joined the crowd as Emma flew above the crowd to begin the festivities.  
  
    First, the lords and ladies that watched over different provinces of the Land of Sweets each presented gifts from their provinces to Matthew and Clara.  There was chocolate from Antonio and Alexandra, Coffee from Sadik, Tea from Amy and Yao, gingerbread from Mama Elizabeta, Italian marzipan from Nadia and Feliciano, candy canes from Ivan, and flowers from Monica and her own cavalier, Kiku.  After the gifts had been presented, many charming dances were performed.  The lords and ladies danced most of them.  Amy and Yao were accompanied by Yao’s relative Leon.  Mama Elizabeta was accompanied by the children she watched over, the little gingersnaps.  Ivan’s attendants performed a happy dance.  Two of them, Eduard and Ann Marie by name, danced a separate dance together.  Emma and Lovino also performed a beautiful pas de deux.  
  
    After these had been completed, Emma cleared the dance floor, so Matthew and Clara could share a dance.  Matthew stood up and held his hand out to Clara, which Clara shyly took before following him out to the dancefloor.  He placed a gentle kiss on her hand, before letting go as Emma waved her magic wand.  A swirl of magic surrounded the two of them, giving Clara a beautiful rose-colored dress and a charming red suit to Matthew.  Matthew wore a crown of gold and held a heart-shaped locket with a pink stone.  Emma placed another golden crown on Clara’s head, and Matthew fastened the locket around her neck.  Then they began waltz across the dance floor, everyone else watching with smiles on their faces.  Matthew and Clara took no notice.  In their daze, it was as if no one existed but them.  They twirled across the floor, happy to be safe in each other’s arms.  Midway through the dance, Matthew leaned in close and whispered to Clara, “I love you, Clara.  Please be my princess and share my kingdom with me forever.”  
  
    Clara blushed bright red but smiled from ear to ear.  “Yes, I will!” she cried happily.  The crowd broke into cheers upon hearing this as Clara and Matthew continued to dance.  Matthew and Clara held each other closer.  Matthew tenderly held Clara’s cheek in his hand before leaning down, closing his eyes.  Clara leaned up to meet him halfway before everything faded in a pale pink mist.

~<3~

  
    Clara woke up with a start.  She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw that she was back in her own room and was her usual size.  “So it was all a dream after all…” She sighed sadly.  “It was a lovely dream though.”  However, when she got out of bed, she felt something on her neck.  She looked in the mirror and saw the locket was still there.  “What the-?  Was it not a dream?” The young woman was most confused.  “I need to find Matthew later…” she said to herself before hearing her sister calling for her.  
  
    After she and Alex visited their parents and exchanged gifts with them, Clara drove to Canada’s house to see him, still wearing the locket.  She heard rummaging around inside as she knocked on the door.  Rushed footsteps followed as Canada opened the door.  She smiled brightly upon seeing him.  “Merry Christmas Mattie!” she said.    
  
    Matthew hugged her close and she hugged back.  “Merry Christmas Clara!  Come in!”  Clara walked inside and sat her gift for Matthew on the table.  When they sat down the living room, Matthew went wide eyes as he noticed the locket.  “How did you get my present Clara?  Did I give it to you early and forget?”  
  
    “N-No Mattie.  I was wearing it when I woke up this morning.  But how?  I do remember I had this amazing dream last night but-”  
  
    “Did you say dream?  I had a dream too.”  
  
    “You did?”  
  
    “Yeah.”  It didn’t take long for them to figure out they had both had the same dream.  Both their faces turned as red as maple leaves in the falls.  Was it all a dream, or had it really happened?  It didn’t matter now.  They were together on Christmas, and that is what mattered most.    
  
    Matthew stood up and smiled, holding a hand out to Clara, “Shall we dance, my princess?”  
  
    Clara smiled and took his hand.  “I would love too, my Nutcracker.”  She stood up, and they danced around the living room, lost in their own world, not caring if anyone was watching.  Which, of course, they were.  Romania and France were watching outside through the window.  They grinned at each other, knowing their plan was successful.  All in all, it was a very magical Christmas.  
  
_Me: Vlad, did you erase all the evidence of the dream except for Clara’s locket, like I asked?_  
  
_Vlad: Well… *mischievous grin*_  
  
_Me: … VLAD!!!_  
  
_Vlad: *laughs*  Let’s just say that everyone else woke up with something sweet by their pillows!_  
  
  
_The End. <3_


End file.
